The present invention relates to a clutch brake arrangement for farm work machinery or other equipment.
For example, when a power-operated lawn mower is moved to cut the grass in different places, it is necessary to stop rotation of the cutting tool while keeping the engine at an idle to save the labor involved in re-actuation of the engine and for safety's sake.
A clutch brake using a friction belt and the like has been employed to effect the above-mentioned operation. However, the clutch brake of this type has a complicated structure which inevitably renders the overall arrangement larger. In addition, an increased load is applied on the engine in converting it from an idle state to a clutch engagement state. Such an overload does not permit smooth engagement of the clutch, and is apt to cause the engine to stop. Thus, it is still impossible to apply the clutch brake to an engine of small capacity.